The Breaking Point
by Marie Phantom
Summary: To the world, Severus Snape was a man with walls that could not be broken. But when Harry sees beyond the mask, what will ne do to make sure the man he loves feels huma again? HPSS SBRL


A/N This is a one shot that has been on my mind for several months now

**A/N This is a one shot that has been on my mind for several months now. Please bear with me as I get used to really writing slash.**** This is based off a picture I saw that had a great impression on me.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe.**

**Warnings: Slash, abuse, Mpreg, mentioned rape and I DO NOT accept flames. Sorry if Snape seems a bit OOC here.**

It had been three days since Severus had been last seen, and Harry was worried.

He was pacing Dumbledore's study, glancing at the door and worrying his hands as he waited for the spy, and deep in his chest he knew that Severus had been found out.

The door opened, and Harry looked up in hope, but it was only Remus Lupin, grey haired and tried, that stepped through the door.

"Nothing. I'm so sorry Harry." Harry shrugged and resumed pacing. Remus sat down in a chair and poured himself a cup of tea, heating it with his wand. The door opened again and Sirius came in. He glanced at Harry and pulled him into a hug. He may not have liked the snarky Potions Master, but he loved his godson, and so he wanted him to be happy.

Sirius released Harry and went over to Remus, kissing his mate in the cheeks and sitting opposite, where he could look out of the window and at Harry pacing.

Harry sat down against the bookcase and looked glumly at the whirring trinkets on Dumbledore's desk. He felt so sick of being let down. He was so afraid.

His lover was gone.

…………………………………………..

_Initiation into the Order was something that Harry had looked forward to for ages. Harry Ron and Hermione were all inducted after the fiasco in the Department of Mysteries, and they were raring to go. The only one who objected to their induction was Snape._

"_They are far too young!" They could hear him arguing in the kitchen, after an Order meeting. Ron rolled his eyes and grumbled. Hermione huffed and buried her face in a book, but Harry was listening to what was being said._

_  
"Severus," Dumbledore sounded tired, "they are not too young. If I remember correctly, you were only 15 when you joined, and Harry, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are certainly responsible enough to actually keep a secret. Not to mention brave."_

"_That is beside the point. They do not have the proper skills. They will be killed. I did not give up my free time only to see Potter fall at the last hurdle."_

"_He will not fall. Harry is strong, and so are you. Do not fail us."_

_The silence that followed was fraught with tension._

"_Albus," the whisper of fear and dread, and pain, "They're doing it again."_

"_Oh Severus." Dumbledore breathed and Harry heard the rustle of robes. Realising that Ron and Hermione had gone upstairs, Harry peaked around the door and saw that Dumbledore was enveloping Snape in his arms, tucking the greasy black head into his shoulder._

"_Does it hurt?" Dumbledore asked softly. Snape nodded and shuddered._

"_Take a potion tonight, and then come to me. You can sleep in my rooms tonight. I'll keep the nightmares away." Dumbledore soothed, his hand stroking the mans head as he rocked gently back and forth._

_Harry frowned at the interaction and moved out of the way, allowing Dumbledore and Snape to sweep past him. What on earth was all that about? What were the Death Eaters doing to Snape?_

_At the door, Snape stood with his back to Harry, looking at the night sky. Harry saw him shudder and step out into the night, wrapping his cloak around him like a blanket._

"_Ahh, Severus," Dumbledore said, quietly, "how many times before you break? So strong, my lad, so strong. You should not shoulder these burdens alone." And with that he turned back to the Kitchen._

_Harry stared at the door which Snape had gone through. He didn't like the thought of anyone getting hurt, and he was surprised to feel anger on Snape's behalf._

"_Come back safe Sir." he whispered softly and went back upstairs._

…………………………………………..

"Mr Potter, pay attention!"

Harry jerked awake and sat up straight, his eyes fluttering wildly. He stared at Professor McGonagall, who was looking at him in disapproval. For a moment, though, sympathy flashed through her eyes, and she looked at though she knew what he was going through.

"Mr Potter, I insist that you get enough sleep at night so that you may pay attention. Refrain from sleeping in my class again."

"Yes Professor." Harry muttered. He looked down at his sparse notes and sighed.

It had been a week, and still no sign of Severus.

Harry had lapsed into a state of dull, aching pain. His heart beat slowly in his chest, and he knew that he did not really take in anything that happened around his. He ached for his lover, and he knew that the possibility of Severus being dead was growing rapidly.

Hermione shot him a look of sympathy and he knew that when the lesson was finished, she would hand him the notes in which to copy up.

He felt as if it was all useless.

Stepping out of the classroom at the end of the lesson, he found Remus and Padfoot waiting for him. He knew that it was not good news by the expression on Remus' face.

"What? What have you found?" he asked desperately. Remus didn't reply, but he handed a length of parchment to him.

"It came with a pigeon." he supplied. Harry opened the letter and knew immediately that it was written in blood. The words were shaky and it seemed as if the writer was on his last legs.

_My Love, Harry,_

_I will not beat about the bush. Voldemort is going to kill me. He knows everything. Do not come looking for me, it is too late anyway._

_I love you so much, it burns my heart. You are the only one that loved me back, and I hope that our good memories will be enough to keep you going. Please, move on and forget me._

_All my love, Severus._

Harry gasped, tears forming in his eyes. Padfoot nudged his hand and he absent-mindly stroked his fur, trying and failing to keep the tears from trickling down his cheeks.

"Oh Severus." he whispered. He remembered their late night talks, how Severus feared about what would happen if he was found out.

Padfoot moved his nose again and Harry realised that people were starting to gather in the corridor, looking at him oddly. He turned and strode out of the Hall, walking to the edge of the lake.

It was in this spot where he first saw the Potions Master without his mask.

……………………………………………

_Harry sat on the edge, dangling his feet in the water. Even though it was September, it was balmy, and Harry was taking a little me time to reflect on his thoughts. The start of term had been full, and Harry had been surprised to find that he had passed enough OWLS to get into Potions._

_The new DADA teacher was a rotund man called Slughorn, and to be honest, he wasn't very good. Harry often sat in his lessons, staring out of the window and trying to ignore the painful twinges in his scar, which were happening frequently now._

_He sighed, and indulged in tickling the Giant Squid with his feet. They seemed to like him, and he was only to happy to tickle them._

_However, his musing were cut short when he realised that another person was coming towards him. Quick as lightning, he grabbed his shoes, shoved them on and then shot up the tree. Safe among the branches, he looked down and nearly gasped when he saw who it was._

_It was Snape, and by his facial expression, he was not happy._

_Not that that was a big thing at Hogwarts. Snape seemed to be permanently in a bad mood, and so Harry should no have been so shocked. But Snape seemed downright miserable._

_He sat down and stared at the lake, his eyes in the middle distance. He twiddled his hands, and Harry saw that every so often, he shivered and hunched his shoulders._

_This was so out of behaviour for the Potions Master that Harry felt slightly worried. What was going on?_

_It was when Snape buried his head in knees and started to shake that Harry climbed down from the tree._

"_Potter!" Snape jerked upright and tried to look furious, but the effect was ruined when the tears were still leaking from his eyes. He dashed an arm across them and started again. "Sneaking are you? Spying on the evil old Potions Master?"_

_Harry shook his head and made his way over to Snape, abandoning his shoes by the tree. He stood in front of the older man and reached up, gently wiping the tears away. Snape jerked and again drew his arms roughly across his eyes._

"_Leave me alone Potter." Snape sounded tired and resigned. "Just go." He sat back down and faced the water, his shoulders still, but his eyes still surrendering his suffering._

_Harry didn't leave. He sat down and stared out at the water with the Potions Master, allowing their breaths to mingle. Nothing could disturb them._

"_Potter," the older man breathes, "I'm falling."_

_Harry looks over and for once, he doesn't question him. _

"_I'll catch you, Sir."_

…………………………………………..

Harry sat against the old tree, looking at the Lake. After that moment, Snape had stood up and walked back to the castle, completely ignoring Harry who was looking after him.

"Harry?" Ron sat down and allowed Harry to lean on his shoulder, offering support. Harry did so gratefully and Hermione joined them.

The best friends in the world are the ones who do not question, but accept what there is.

…………………………………………….

**Pain. Darkness.**

**The whips lashed at his skin, and the man groaned.**

**Ruined hands clawed at the stone.**

**He tried not to scream.**

**Men laughed at his nakedness, and he felt ashamed. His robe was somewhere on the floor, and he would pull it on when they were gone.**

**They liked his body.**

**Pain. Pain. Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpain!**

**AGONY!**

"**Harry…"**

………………………………………………

_With the sound of a plunger being wrenched from a toilet, Sirius Black was pulled from the Veil.__ He gasped and shook and screamed, and he was alive._

_Harry cried, as did Remus._

"_Sirius!" Remus was beside himself with joy, running over to see his mate as he twisted in the arms of his rescuers._

_It was January, and they had found a way to bring him back. Sirius was stuck in Limbo, not truly dead._

_Harry glanced around. Ron and Hermione were laughing with glee, the rest of the Weasleys were hugging and crying (Ginny and Mrs Weasley) and Dumbledore was smiling in joy._

_Snape was hiding at the back, tucking the vial of potion that had been used to free Sirius back into his robe. He face was covered by his hair, but Harry still saw the black eye and the split lip from last nights Death Eater meeting. Harry felt a sudden wave of compassion._

_Whatever was happening to Snape was killing him, slowly._

_Lessons with Snape had become a joke. Half the time they were with a substitute teacher as Snape was in his room, nursing and curing his wounds. Those times they did have Snape as a teacher he was distracted. It was clear he was often in great pain, but Harry could never pinpoint what was the matter with the man._

_Another milestone that had happened was the Draco Malfoy had finally patched things up with Harry, and was now included in Harry's little clique. That, and the fact that he was dating Ginny made sure that Ron and he were permanently in an argument, but they never seemed very serious, so Harry was okay with it._

_When Snape walked to the door, he limped._

_Harry followed._

_When Snape leaned against the wall, out of sight to catch his breath, Harry stayed in the shadows to offer his silent support._

"_Severus!" Dumbledore rushed out and placed a hand on the mans arm. "You did it, my wonderful child."_

"_Albus," Snape said quietly, "I did it for him."_

_Dumbledore nodded. "I know, child. I know."_

_In the weeks that followed, Harry Flooed every day to Grimauld Place to see Sirius. He could see now, the attraction between the last two Marauders. The little touches and looks, and the way the Remus hovered over Sirius much more than if he was just a friend._

_Harry smiled, and suddenly had the revelation that had been trying to burst out of him since the beginning of the year._

_He was as gay as a maypole._

_It was slow, but Harry gradually realised that women had held no appeal to him, and that he was wanking off in the shower to images of toned pecs and sleek muscles. _

_Back at school, he kissed Justin Finch-Fletchly, and he found that he liked it. He also found that, in bed, he was a dominant partner._

_The mystery of what was happening to Snape got shoved in a box at the back of his mind._

…………………………………

Harry sat and tried to do his homework, but he rubbed his arm when the Dark Mark flared, and he felt as if his soul was being ripped in two.

No more dreams. Voldemort had blocked his mind, and Harry was unhappy with the state of things. Draco hadn't heard a thing, and Harry was frantic with worry.

He tried not to think of the obvious. That Severus was dead, and that he had taken their child with them.

…………………………………..

**The man groaned with pain as his body forcibly ejected the foetus.**

**He watched, crying and sobbing, as Nagini ate what would have been his son. **

**The Death Eaters laughed at the display, and Voldemort stroked his hair, a cruel parody of sympathy.**

**After that, there was pain, and the force of men raping him, trying to repopulate his body with what he had lost, but that day, some part of him died.**

**His last link to Harry was gone.**

……………………………………………..

Ron, Hermione and Draco watched as Harry became thinner and his eyes became duller. It was their seventh year, and they were studying for NEWTS, but for Harry, nothing held any appeal any more. His godfather and Remus still resided in the castle, and Harry still saw them, but he could not enjoy their company any more.

It hurt too much.

"Harry?" Hermione asked him to test her in Transfiguration, and Harry took the welcome opportunity to distract himself from his pain.

The testing done, Harry resumed to staring out of the window, and he felt his heart slow down. He gave a resigned sigh and felt the pain wash over him.

It had been a month since Severus had been last seen, and Harry had now resigned himself to the fact that he was never coming back. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest.

The others, his teachers and the Order knew about the relationship between the two, and they were trying everything to help elevate the pain. But Harry only felt Severus' absence, and he knew that he would only be complete again when he was with the man who had stolen his heart.

Harry had never believed in Soul Mates. The notion had been squashed out of him by the harsh realities of life. But he had loved Severus with his whole being, and his being away felt as if someone had directly punctured his soul.

……………………………………….

_Harry grimaced and rubbed the aching Dark Mark on his left arm. A parting gift from Voldemort at their confrontation at the end of their sixth year._

_Grimauld Place was empty. Sirius and Remus were out, taking some time to reacquaint themselves with the clubs in London. The Weasleys were at the Burrow, Hermione was at her parents house and so Harry was left the run of the place._

_He was currently in the kitchen, eating through his curry and reading his Potions book when he heard the front door slam and the sound of footsteps echo through the house._

_Harry followed and found a broken white mask on the floor. He knew who was in the house then._

_Snape._

_Harry walked upstairs and heard the shower running. Under the sound of running water, however, Harry could hear the sound of Snape mumbling to himself._

"_N-n-not an-n an__ymore. N-n-not again!"_

_Harry frowned. Snape, stuttering?! He crept closer to the door and peeked in._

_Snape was having a great deal of trouble opening his buttons. His hands were shaking so much. Harry was slightly nauseated to find a small puddle of blood forming on the floor. Snape removed his robes and Harry saw that the shirt underneath was ripped and torn, and that it was stained red with blood._

_When Snape removed the shirt, Harry had to stifle a gasp. His chest was full of welts, and he seemed to be moving very gingerly, suggesting cracked or broken ribs. Cuts around Snape's throat suggested failed attempts to cut his throat, and Harry could see that the wounds on the back ran down his trousers._

_Snape removed his trousers and pants, and Harry, newly discovered, felt a rush of heat fill his groin. Snape, to put it bluntly, was well hung, and had a smattering of hair from his navel that grew thicker around his genitals._

_When Snape turned around to step into the shower, Harry could not contain the gasp. Blood was crusted around Snape's buttocks, and fresh blood was oozing down his legs. The implications of what had happened hit Harry harder than a Bludger._

'_He's been raped.' he thought, and he felt himself sicken. No one, not even the most evil person, deserved to be defiled like that._

_Snape stepped into the shower and stood under the spray, allowing it to wet his hair. Harry was not surprised to find that the blood kept on coming down Snape's legs, even though the initial blood had been washed away._

_Suddenly Snape jerked and swung around, covering himself with his hands. "Who's there?" he called, his face frightened. "What do you want?"_

_Harry stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Snape couldn't move, he only gaped at Harry._

"_How-" Snape coughed and started again. "How much have you seen?" he whispered._

"_Everything." Harry said just as softly. Snape's face crumpled instantly and he sank down to the bottom of the shower, his shoulders heaving with sobs._

_Harry felt tears prick his own eyes as he gazed at the normally strong man, breaking in front of him. He took of his shirt and stepped into the shower. Sitting down next to Severus, he drew the other man's head to his shoulder and rocked slowly, allowing the water to drench him._

"_Professor," Harry began softly, "I think you need help. I get the impression they have been doing this for a while now, and you are falling. I said I would catch you, and so I shall."_

_Severus nodded slowly and sat up, looking through red rimmed eyes at Harry. He reached up a disbelieving hand to touch his face, and Harry let him. The touch was child-like and soft and Harry wondered whether anyone, apart from Dumbledore, had offered to help Severus before._

_He suspected not._

"_Severus." Harry breathed and lowered his head to press his lips gently to the other mans. They were soft and pliant, and when Harry swept a tongue across them, they opened tentatively. Harry was soon exploring the soft planes and bumps of Severus' mouth, as an answering tongue stroked back slowly._

_They broke apart from air, and Severus' eyes were wide with wonder. He touched his lips slowly._

"_C'mon," Harry stood up and dragged Severus with him. "Let's get you washed. I promise," he added, when Severus started shaking again, "I won't hurt you."_

_Harry gently took the sponge and started to scrub. Severus braced himself against the wall and seemed to endure the washing until Harry reached his lower back. Then he started to shake and moan. _

"_Nooooo, please." Harry's heart clenched and he didn't move any further, only wrapping an arm around Severus and bringing the body closer._

"_Shh, shh, I just need to wipe the blood away. It's only that, I won't hurt you." He reassured Severus, who eventually stopped shaking and allowed Harry to quickly wipe the blood away. Turning off the shower, he wrapped Severus in a large towel and led him to his room, heedless of his own soaking jeans._

_Closing the door to his room, he jumped when he felt hands on his jeans, gently taking them off. He further jumped when he felt open mouthed kisses against his bared flesh, and against his wishes, he stirred to life._

"_What-?" he questioned and he turned around. Severus was kneeling on the floor, worshiping Harry's flesh, but Harry knew that it was not what it seemed. Severus had his eyes opened, and they were filled with fear at the thought of what might happen to him if he did not repay Harry._

"_Severus, stop." Harry put a gentle hand on his head and pushed him away. Severus looked up at him in fear and then quickly lowered his eyes._

"_Do you feel like you need to thank me?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. Severus nodded and reached again for Harry, but Harry pushed him away and knelt down to his level._

"_Then you can stop keeping your emotions in. When was the last time you cried? As in, really cried?" Harry asked. Severus shrugged and shook his head, keeping his head down. Harry put his arm around Severus' shoulders and he leant back against the door, drawing the head to nestle against his chest. Never mind that they were both naked, Harry felt the need to offer all of the comfort that he could to this poor broken man._

_Soon, Harry felt warm salty tracks down his skin and Severus started to sob. The sound was high and keening and Harry felt his chest tighten with sympathy. He tightened his arms and started to rock, cooing comfort into Severus' hair._

_After an age, Severus stopped crying, and he snuffled weakly into Harry's chest. Harry was stroking the drying hair, still rocking. However, a situation was arising, literally. Severus and Harry were in close proximity of each other, and both were relatively young, full blooded males, and Harry was gay._

"_Umm…" Harry said, blushing and trying to push Severus away. However, Harry was startled when a firm hand gripped him and started to stroke slowly._

"_Ahh, no, stop." Harry stopped the hand through a super-human effort and looked at Severus. He saw that the black eyes were flushed with arousal and the lips were parted. "Do you want to do this?"_

"_Yes." Severus breathed._

"_Oh God, yes. Please." Harry let feeling sweep him away, as Severus resumed stroking. He grip was strong and rough, just what Harry wanted, and before long, Harry was bucking and howling his release._

"_Severussss…" he cried as he came, and dimly, he realised the Severus was coming too. They both panted as they lapsed into their post coital bliss, and Severus leaned against Harry and licked the white substance of his fingers with every appearance of delight._

"_Severus." The man glanced up, and for the first time, Harry saw that the black eyes, which were normally so cold and so full of anger were shining with delight and pleasure._

"_You do realise, of course, that I do not intend to let you go?"_

_Severus gaped at him, and then he smiled. A truly wonderful smile._

"_I think, Potter," he drawled as he snuggled closer "that would be acceptable."_

……………………………………………..

**At times, the man felt as if he was going mad. His mind would reply what had been done to him, and he felt as if he was forgetting the pleasant things in life.**

**The way Harry had smiled at him in the Great Hall.**

**The way Harry was kissed him when he told him that he was pregnant.**

**The way Harry had cradled him after first making love to him.**

**Those little things he was slowly losing, he cried as they drifted in his mind. **

**He looked at himself.**

**Ruined hands. **

**Long, greasy black hair.**

**A broken nose.**

**Would Harry want him, if he was rescued?**

**He didn't think so.**

………………………………………….

Harry felt the time for battle drawing nearer, and Hogwarts was tense. The students could be seen practising Defence spells between classes and Potions were being brewed that would stop the Death Eaters.

The Order was now working full time, training the Upper students in attacking and Defence, and meetings were held every night in Dumbledore's office.

Harry felt all of this wash over him, and he knew that when it was time, he could defeat Voldemort.

"Harry?" Harry turned to Sirius and nodded, showing that he was listening.

"I just want to say, you are the best boy I have ever known, and I am proud to be called your Godfather."

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and he leaned into an embrace. Before he knew it, Remus had joined, and then Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Ginny and Luna.

They stayed around him, and Harry felt as if his family was giving him the strength that he had needed in the months since Severus had disappeared.

'I will avenge you, my lover.' he thought.

…………………………………………..

**His robe was dragged roughly on, and chains were put on his ankles, but he couldn't have moved if he had wanted to.**

**Where were they taking him?**

**Ahh, sunlight. The man's eyes watered and he reached up to cover his eyes as he was led out into the world.**

**Whirling somewhere, and he was sick from the violent motions in his stomach. Jerked roughly upright, he was pushed and shoved to a place in which he knew.**

**He saw Voldemort up ahead, and he instinctively tried to jerk backwards, but he was made to kneel next to him, and hands tangled in his hair, preventing him from getting away.**

**He looked up at the building, and his heart constricted.**

**Hogwarts.**

**The Final Battle was here.**

…………………………………………….

"Dumbledore, Harry!" A voice echoed through the castle, and the younger students in the Hall shivered. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up and he felt his resolve waver. But Sirius' hand on his shoulder strengthened him, and he knew that he could do this.

"It ends tonight! Come and get me!" Voldemort's sounded throughout the school, and Harry turned to the others.

"Stay here. I will go and face him. When we are fighting, then you will attack. You will not do so without the signal."

Harry strode out of the Hall, and through the Double Doors, strangely calm. His destiny awaited him.

"Tom, you have come." he said, standing on the steps and gazing at the ruined face of his nemesis. Voldemorts lip curled in a sneer and he jerked at the hair of a man who was kneeling beside him.

"See who it is Harry. See who I have destroyed!" He head was jerked upwards and Harry's heart stopped in his chest.

"Severus." he breathed.

………………………………………..

**The man felt the pain in his head and did not fight it, as he gazed at the man standing on the steps through dull eyes.**

**His heart started to beat faster in his chest as he recognized the eyes, and he felt a stirring of hope, something that he had not felt in a long time.**

"**Harry."**

…………………………………………………………

Harry knew that now, he had more to fight for than anything beforehand.

His lover was alive, and despite his appearance, he seemed to be in a sound frame of mind.

"Tom, you have messed in things that you cannot comprehend." Harry seethed, his eyes never leaving those of his lover. "You have killed an unborn soul" (for Harry knew that their child, their little boy was dead) "and you have defiled my lover. For these crimes and for many more, you will die."

Harry raised his hand, and, in the loudest voice that he could muster, he cried "THE PHOENIX REBORN!"

All Hell broke lose and the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years of Hogwarts and the Order came pouring out of the doors instantly attacking everyone that was wearing a mask.

"Impedimenta!" Harry cried as he fired a spell at a Lestrange, and the man crumpled. Harry wanted prisoners, not killings and everyone knew this. No Killing Curses were to be fired unless in desperate situations.

"Stupefy!" Neville yelled and he stopped a Death Eater in his tracks. Harry shot him a quick look of gratitude and resumed fighting, doing everything possible to try and get to Voldemort, who was being protected in the middle. Harry could hear the screams as people were taken down, and yet somehow, he tuned everything out when he heard a new scream join the fray.

He knew what has happening in the centre. As a last resort to break his prisoner, Voldemort had taken Severus brutally and without warning.

Someone was raping his lover, and the angry beast in Harry broke lose as he heard the repeated screams and cries for help that Severus believed wouldn't come.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" He repeated, doing everything and anything to get to his lover. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sirius and Remus take out Wormtail, and on his other side, Ron and Hermione were busy cursing a Death Eater that had taken down one of the Fifth year Gryffindors.

Draco Malfoy killed his father, no remorse showing in his eyes and avenging his mother.

Neville killed Bellatrix Lestrange, his parents eyes in his head.

All that was in his head at the moment was his lovers cries.

"Severus!" he screamed, and suddenly he was within sight of Voldemort.

The battle stopped abruptly. People watching to see what Harry would do.

It was now or never.

Final Countdown.

……………………………………………………..

**Severus felt the Dark Lord moving in him, his own blood being used as a lubricant. Pain was pounding behind his eyes, and tears stung his face.**

**He cried and pleaded for help, but he would receive none.**

**Suddenly, silence. People stopped moving. The guard in front of him moved and he could see his lover.**

**Oh, so beautiful. Battle torn, weary and bloodstained, there would be no other sight that would strike out more to Severus that his lover.**

**With a power that he did not know he possessed, he flung himself away from Voldemort. On of his leg irons broke, and he felt it leave his ankle. The other remained stubbornly on, and he flew, at Harry, crying, sobbing, screaming, groaning, calling one name over and over again.**

"**Harry! Harry! HARRY!"**

**He fell to his knees in front of Harry and threaded his fingers through it, burying his head in the robes and smelling Harry again. It had been so long.**

**H felt a gently hand on his head and fingers threading themselves through his hair, and he sobbed in pain and hope.**

**He was safe. Finally, he was safe.**

………………………………………….

Harry braced himself for his lover, and he gathered Severus as close to his body as he would allow. Oh, he was so cold, and he shook, but he was Severus, and Harry was thankful for that.

Switching his wand from his right hand to his left, he threaded his hand into Severus' hair, ignoring the grease and the tangles, offering reassurance to the stricken man.

"Voldemort!" he called. "It's ends now! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jest of green light flew from his wand and went speeding towards Voldemort. It hit him at a speed in which no man could have escaped, and Harry could hear the terrible screams as Voldemort was consumed by the curse.

Harry gritted his teeth and contained his pain as the Dark Mark burned. The true Death Eaters weren't so lucky. They screamed and tried to claw their marks off, but to no avail.

Harry felt Severus writhe against his robes, and he bent down and hugged the man to his chest.

"Harry, Harry." Severus sobbed, twisting and trying to escape the pain. Harry cradled his head and cooed nonsense words, like the first time they had been together, on the floor of his bedroom.

"Harry?" A hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up and saw Sirius looking down at him. Remus was at his side, directing the clean up.

"You need to take him to the Hospital Wing. He needs to be taken care of." Harry nodded and gathered Severus into his arms. The man had quietened, though he still snuffled occasionally, and Harry lifted him up and carried him to the school.

People were streaming in, calling names and asking to be healed, but Harry ignored them and walked as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing, intent on getting one of the private rooms in which Severus could heal. The man himself was worn out, and Harry could feel him slipping off into sleep.

Harry slipped into a private room and laid Severus gently down in the bed. He stripped him of his filthy robes and regarded the body in front of him with sadness.

Severus had been missing for sixth months, and it showed. His ribs stuck out like the ribs on a ship and his stomach was a hollow bowl. His arms were stick thin, making his bony hands seem huge, and his legs were in the same situation. His thin chest rose and fell softly, shinning with sweat.

Harry sat down on the bed and cradled the greasy head to himself. His lover was still alive, and he knew that is he had anything to do with it, he would remain alive for many more years to come.

"Harry?" Hermione poked her head through the door. Harry gestured her through and she came in, shutting the door behind her.

"How is he?" she asked, sitting down on the other side of the bed and gazing sadly at the thin man, lying between them.

"I think," Harry whispered, stroking the matted hair, "I think he will be okay."

Hermione glanced sadly at the flat stomach and sighed. She had known about the baby and she knew how excited Harry was to be a father.

"I hope he will be." Hermione said. Harry smiled sadly and looked into the thin face. Too many grey hairs were scattered in the head, and a deep frown line was between his brows. His eyes now seemed so big; they seemed to dominate the upper half of his face. His nose stood out like a mast, off centre because it had been broken. His lips were chapped and flaking.

Harry leaned down and gave them a gentle kiss, and he was surprised to feel them press back. He leaned back and saw that Hermione had gone out of the room and that Severus dark eyes were open and looking at him.

"Severus." Harry breathed. He smiled through his tears and gently laid a hand on the face, not liking how Severus flinched. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Severus curled around Harry's hand and almost seemed to be trying to inhale it. He pressed kisses to it as he tried to hold back the sobs that wanted to break out.

"I lost the baby. I lost the baby. I'm so sorry, I lost him." He lost the battle to keep the sobs in, and he cried into Harry's hand. Harry's hand gripped his shoulder and his suddenly fierce face swam into Severus' eyesight.

"It was not your fault. It was His, and he paid for it. You are not to blame yourself, do you understand me?" Severus nodded, allowing the words to become a balm to his soul. He felt himself drifting off to sleep when Harry let go of his hand and his eyes shot open again with a cry.

"Stay with me?" he asked. Harry nodded, took his robes, shirt and jeans and them climbed into bed with Severus. He snuggled against the bony hand and took Severus hand in his own.

Severus Snape had never allowed himself the luxury of being able to go to sleep first. Even before, he had always fallen asleep second, listening to Harry breathing. But now, as he felt Harry stroke his hair, he knew that he was able to go to sleep, knowing that he was being taken care of.

………………………………………………

Harry listened to the report made by Madame Pomfrey after she had assessed Severus wounds. The list was extensive. The worst damage was the anal damage and the damage done to the temporary uterus that been serving as the babies home until it had been aborted. The uterus was still there, and it would stay there, because after the first child, Severus body had made the necessary changes to carry children. The anal damage was simply too many rapes.

"Will he recover?" Harry asked, sparing a glance at the man lying asleep in the bed. Severus had been sleeping for two days, and Harry let him. It was better than seeing the desperation in those eyes when he awoke from a nightmare.

"Oh yes. Physically he will. I'm just not to sure about his mental state." Madame Pomfrey glanced at Severus with a sad look on her worn face. "He has suffered a terrible loss and it will take a while for him to recover. He was so looking forward to being a parent. He was ecstatic when I told him." Pomfrey remembered how his eyes had lit up and he had wonderingly placed a hand on his abdomen, rubbing slowly as the tears made their way down his face.

"Stay with him. Help him talk about his memories and his experiences. Try not to depress him. Take care of him." With that, Pomfrey walked away and Harry resumed his position spooning Severus.

The past few days had been turbulent. Celebrations and funerals alike had been, and Harry had cried tears of joy and loss on many different occasions. Severus said he understood when he woke up and Harry was gone, but Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

Fear of being left alone again.

Harry spooned the thin man close to his body, and Harry felt him snuggle close. Severus had been unusually clingy lately, but Harry was only to willing to indulge. Severus cuddled, but never normally did he bury his head into Harry's chest.

Harry knew it would be a long time before Severus was back to his normal snarky self, but Harry was willing to do everything to get Severus back on his feet.

He smiled and stroked the head the lay nestled in his chest. Severus' thin arms were encircled around his waist and the man was breathing softly, the scent of his lover sending him off to sleep.

"Harry?" Harry looked down and smiled at Severus. He smiled back softly and snuggled closer to Harry.

"Harry, I want to have another child."

Harry stilled and looked down at Severus. The man was drawing lazy circles into Harry's chest, not meeting his eyes.

"A baby?" Harry asked softly. Severus nodded and buried his face into his chest. Harry tightened his grip around his lover and looked out of the large window.

"Do you think it will help?" Harry asked. He was referring to Severus' healing process. The man had nightmares, and he had explained to Harry, in one of his more emotional breakdowns, that he felt incomplete, because he had been unable to carry the baby full term. Though not his fault, he felt often rubbed his stomach like he used to do when pregnant, then remember that the baby was not there and tear up.

Severus nodded and looked up at Harry. Harry could feel a hardness against his leg, and he knew that Severus was willing to have a child again.

Harry kissed Severus slowly, and Severus spread his legs to let Harry slide between them. Time was one his side, now Voldemort was gone, and he intended to make Severus feel as if he was the most precious being in the world.

………………………………………………..

"Miss Weasley, I suggest that you add the bats wings now, before you get another T in your Potions assignment." Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, husband of Harry Potter, Order of Merlin Second Class, bereted the youngest Weasley sibling. Ginny looked up at Snape and added the bats wings, grinning when Severus granted her a small smile.

Severus turned and waddled up the aisle to check on the other students. One hand was on his heavily pregnant stomach, the other gripping the tables to keep him upright.

The moths following the battle of Voldemort had been turbulent. There had been many meetings and events happening.

The Weasleys had survived, as had Draco and Neville. They had lost Colin Creevey, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, Justin, Terry Boot and many others. Of the Order, Tonks had perished, and Kingsley was in a coma.

Severus and Harry had gotten married at the Weasley house, with Dumbledore leading the ceremony and Draco as the best man. It was a beautiful ceremony, with Severus in white, the bulge in his stomach already showing, and Harry looking splendid in black. Remus and Sirius had been supportive with the marriage, and they had mended their riff with Severus.

A smiling McGonagall had given Severus away.

Both men were now awaiting the birth of their first child, and they were extremely excited.

Harry was now working as an Auror, tracking down the last remaining Death Eaters. Ron was working at the Ministry along with Hermione, his wife.

Hermione had announced only last night that she was expecting as well.

Ginny smiled, and looked at the ring adorning her left finger. Draco had asked her to marry him only that morning, stumbling over his words in an uncharacteristic show of nerves.

A sudden crash made Ginny look behind, to see Severus bending over, clutching his stomach. A broken beaker told her that it had caused the crash.

"Professor!" she exclaimed and ran to him. Severs was breathing heavily, holding the baby bump.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, gently rubbing his shoulder. Severus seemed about to answer when he bent double again, moaning. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the smell in the room and glanced down, to find that her teachers robes were soaked.

The knowledge of what was happening hit her.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! You're in labour!" she cried. Around her the class started to move closer, and Severus whimpered. After all this time, he couldn't stand people closing in on him. It took him back to his time as a prisoner.

"Someone," Ginny looked around at the crowd of people, "someone go and get Madame Pomfrey! Then go to Dumbledore, and tell him to Floo Harry Potter! Shh," she cooed to the man, "shh, it's going to be okay."

"Ginny," Severus whispered, laying his sweaty head on her shoulder, "I hope that it will be." Ginny said nothing, just smiled sadly and stroked the belly. They both knew, but they didn't want to voice it.

The baby was being born in the middle of December. It was two months early.

Madame Pomfrey came hurrying down and knelt by Severus, she inspected the belly and then helped the Professor to his feet. Ginny steadied him on the other side and, all three made their way up to the Hospital Wing, stopping occasionally for Severus to grip the wall and moan in pain.

By the time that they had managed to get Severus stripped off and onto a bed, with Ginny sent out of the room and Madame Pomfrey offering her hand for Severus to squeeze, Harry was running through the castle, his gold and black Aurors robes flapping around him. He burst into the room and shoved the nurse aside, grabbing the hand and leaning into the face of his husband.

"Severus."

"Harry," the man breathed. His black eyes searched the green, looking for the reassurance was there. "I hope that he lives." Suddenly his belly contracted and he arched off the bed, groaning. Harry stroked his hair and held onto the hand.

"That's right Severus, wait for a minute." The voice of Madame Pomfrey cut through the pain, and they found her looking intently between Severus' spread legs. Severus blushed hotly and buried his face into the pillow.

The hours past slowly. Severus never succumbed to the usual thing that women do, when they curse their husbands with all manner of threats. Instead, he huddled close to Harry and held his hand with each contraction, riding them out.

The more time it took, the more worried Harry was becoming. Severus was exhausted, and he was now starting to sleep in between contractions. He would jerk awake to cry and moan when the next contraction came, but after that, he would settle down.

Eventually, when people sagged against doorframes and chairs waiting (Remus, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Dumbledore all wanted to witness the birth of the couples first child) Madame Pomfrey's voice could be heard saying "Ok Severus, now Push!" This was followed by the most gut-wrenching scream, with undertones of encouragement from Harry.

"Please, Harry, please kill me." Severus sobbed into Harry's lap, twisting to try and escape the pain. Harry mopped his brow and muttered nonsense into his hair.

"One more Severus. Push!" Severus arched his back and shrieked. However, he felt something move in his lower body, and he sucked in a huge breath, and, with all of his depleted strength, he pushed.

The wail of a new born baby filled the air, and Harry looked over to see Madame Pomfrey swaddling the baby and checking his airways. Severus had blacked out, and Harry made sure that he was covered properly before he moved over to look at his child.

A furious red face looked back at him. His son was waving his hands angrily, loudly telling the world his displeasure.

Harry had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He took the baby in his arms and walked out into the main Wing, and around him, he gathered a crowd of people cooing over the baby. He saw Dumbledore glance at the room, and Harry realised he had walked out without allowing his husband to see his child.

"Harry." Harry turned and saw Sirius and Remus standing arm in arm. "Take him to Severus." Remus said softly. Harry smiled at them and took him back to the room, where Severus was sitting up. The black eyes looked softly at the baby and he stretched out his arms for him.

"Careful." Harry said and he laid the baby softly into the arms. The baby woke up and latched onto a nipple, and both men exhaled as the baby started to suckle.

"What shall we call him?" Severus asked softly. Harry put an arm around his family and pulled them close.

"Calum." Harry said. Severus looked at him with a question in his eyes.

"It means peace." Severus nodded and looked back down at the baby.

"Calum James Potter, welcome to the world." He planted a kiss to the jet black hair and settled back into Harry's arms. Harry pulled his new family closer and sighed happily.

They may not be the most peaceful couple, and indeed, both had woken up at night, gasping and shaking from the nightmares. But they loved each other, and they had both survived their ordeal with darkness by the strength of their love. And now, the product of that love slept in Severus' arms.

Life was good for the Potter's and it would remain so for a very long time.


End file.
